


as long as we're going down (baby you should stick around)

by chemicalpixie



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpixie/pseuds/chemicalpixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“drusilla is dark, crazy, breakable - there’s any number of things you could call her, you could describe her in so many ways - and she’s <i>yours</i>.”</p><p>or; what remains when william the bloody and angelus have fallen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as long as we're going down (baby you should stick around)

drusilla is dark, crazy, breakable - there’s any number of things you could call her, you could describe her in so many ways - and she’s _yours_. she’s yours in the way that angelus and william are _yours_ , in the way of blood and smell of death and the way that you synchronize when you’re hunting together. she’s gorgeous and you would say you love her, but you can’t love her - you can’t love, not anymore. you’ve spent centuries by each others’ side, and she’s the one who will never leave you. william and angelus are men, they’re boys, they’re _weak_ and the world will take them from you, the world will tear them from you twisting and screaming. the world will take angelus and william away and turn them into angel and spike, a mockery of what they used to be. together you and dru will mourn. you will mourn as though they actually mattered, you’ll laugh as they fall in love with that girl, the _slayer_ , and you’ll laugh at their petty desires for a soul and a conscience. you’ve been without one for so long, you don’t even remember what being human _feels like_. you’d ask dru, but you’d get a nonsense answer. she’s crazy, because of what angelus did to her. angelus always liked to play with his food and to twist it and turn it until it wasn’t itself. his love wasn’t the kill, it was torture, and you let him have his fun with her, but if you’d taken her, you’d have seduced her in quiet corners with delicate kisses. you’d have taken her to balls and laughed at the girls who were trying too hard, and you would’ve undressed her in a dark room, and you would’ve taken her, blood dripping out of her neck in front of all the horrified society girls. you’d have made her your _queen_. you love her, but she will always be something fragile, breakable, in pain. but you love her nonetheless, and you will try your best to make her happy. you will take her all over the world, and she will rule the night with you. you will rule the night together, taking boys when it suits you, but making sure you love her enough yourself. when you love a girl, you have to make sure she knows it. and you will burn the world down to ensure drusilla knows you love her.


End file.
